Insight
by Charlotte Stardust
Summary: Não havia nada de humano nela, e ela sabia que para sempre, sua desumanidade seria tudo que lhe restaria. / Crônicas Vampirescas / Claudia POV, Gen. Character Study.


Disclaimer: As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.

Em tempo: Eu SEI que a tia arroz não é muito fã de fanfics, mas juro, não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

Classificação: K+, por menções a assassinato.

Ship: Nenhum - é Gen. Claudia POV

Gênero: Angst/Horror.

Capítulos: 1, finalizada.

Sinopse: Não havia nada de humano nela, e ela sabia que para sempre, sua desumanidade seria tudo que lhe restaria.

N.A.¹:o título vem de uma música do Joy Division, de mesmo nome.

X_X_X

Insight

_Por Charlotte Stardust_

X_X_X

Às vezes, até os gestos e expressões mais simples de pessoas ordinariamente comuns poderiam lhe fascinar.

Houve uma época em que ela, ocupada demais com sua vida e com novas experiências a se descobrir, não prestou nenhuma atenção a elas. Eram apenas mortais agindo como sua natureza mandava – algo que ela nunca conheceu e nunca teve a oportunidade de querer conhecer; não importava.

No entanto... algo parecia, de alguma forma, diferente agora, e ela não se lembrava exatamente quando, mas ela começou a observar atentamente os mortais.

Casais pobres e casais ricos, trocando carícias e juras de amor; mães e filhos, quando as crianças eram menores do que ela; pessoas em geral, mas ruas, nos bailes, completamente ordinárias. Todos, ela observava, mudavam e envelheciam, e pareciam estar até contentes com esse processo.

Ela nunca pôde realmente entender essa aceitação mortal; ela nunca pensou que poderia gostar de envelhecer, de ver a si mesma enfraquecer e um dia, eventualmente, morrer. Ela amava sua imortalidade; ela era uma vampira, e ela amava ser uma.

Mas com o passar das décadas, ela foi vendo-se cada vez mais frustrada. Ela olhava-se no espelho, ano após ano, e via que ela continuava perfeita e imutável, como uma boneca imortal.

Ela olharia para beldades morenas, altas, com quadris e seios definidos, e alguma coisa dentro de si a fazia ter a certeza de que ela nunca seria como elas.

E isso a enchia de uma revolta tão imensa que ela não passava mais do que alguns dias sem matar alguma dessas belas mulheres. Além do ódio, havia uma pequena, infantil parte dela que pensava que, se ela absorvesse sangue suficiente dessas lindas mulheres, talvez ela um dia pudesse se tornar como elas.

Ela sabia que isso não aconteceria, mas não a impedia de tentar. E ao ver que, naturalmente, tal fórmula não funcionava, seu ódio só crescia.

Ela então começou a discretamente questionar Lestat sobre suas dúvidas; frustrante como sempre, ele não pareceu notar as reais intenções dela, mas tampouco providenciou respostas.

Com Louis, fora ainda mais irritante; além dele saber menos do que Lestat, ele parecia ainda menos disposto a compartilhar qualquer informação com ela.

Ambos a tratavam como se ela ainda fosse uma simples criança; eles pareciam não se lembrar de que ela era muito, muito mais do que isso.

Apesar da não-cooperação de Lestat e Louis, ela soube, muito antes da confirmação relutante de qualquer um deles, de que ela nunca, nunca cresceria; ela seria para sempre uma mulher presa à forma de uma criança de cinco anos, condenada para sempre a esse corpo limitado.

E com os anos, seu ódio que já era imenso, começou a se voltar contra seus pais, balançando o amor que sempre nutrira por eles.

Ela não sabia os pormenores, mas sabia que eles a fizeram o que ela era; isso se confirmava a cada vez que Louis contava, com um sorriso nostálgico, alguma experiência de quando era adolescente, ou de Lestat fazendo dúbias e duvidosas afirmações sobre sua juventude.

E nenhum deles percebia o quanto o ódio dela crescia, mascarado por sorrisos infantis e olhares curiosos.

Ela ouvia as palavras deles com aparente satisfação, um sorriso no rosto; e quanto mais eles falavam, mais raiva ela nutria por ambos. Eles sabiam o que era ser mortal, o que era crescer e mudar, e negaram a ela essa experiência de um modo irreversível.

Ela estava incerta sobre o porquê isso importava tanto para ela, mas de algum modo, ela sabia que era algo importante e que isso doía ainda mais porque eles eram quem eram; eles eram as únicas pessoas que ela um dia havia amado. Ela os amara a vida toda, como eles puderam tê-la condenado para sempre a essa existência limitada?

Mas ela engolia suas emoções, com a certeza que, um dia, ela os faria pagar.

No dia em que ela enterrou um punhal no peito de Lestat, ela viu em cada gesto e olhar de Louis o quanto aquilo lhe repulsava e lhe entristecia, e o quanto ele achava que não havia nenhum resquício de humanidade nela.

Ele estava certo. Como ela poderia ter, quando ele fora o primeiro a retirá-la da humanidade?

Não havia nada de humano nela, e ela sabia que para sempre, sua desumanidade seria tudo que lhe restaria.

**FIM**


End file.
